


A Trickster's Path Of Strength

by RusticMoon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira also taking full advantage, Akira is confusion, Don't know what to categorize this, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Muscle Growth, Non-Explicit, Sexual Humor, Teasing, this is a mess but here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusticMoon/pseuds/RusticMoon
Summary: "To see through your rehabilitation, you must forge a contract and strengthen your bonds. In doing so, you will gain strength and power the more you become closer with them."Akira did not expect his body to interpret that literally.
Relationships: Polythieves, a little bit of everything - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Didn't think he meant literally

"To see through your rehabilitation, you must forge a contract and strengthen your bonds. In doing so, you will gain strength and power the more you become closer with them."

Akira gasps waking up from his weird dream in the Velvet Room. He was still adjusting to everything they told him and just the entire place in of itself. What in the hell did he mean by forming bonds and gaining strength and power from it? What kind is it specifically? Maybe mentally or an increase in stamina? He shook his head getting up. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about this. He needed to get to school and meet up with that Sakamoto guy about that other world and the whole thing with Kamoshida. 

He swiftly gets dressed zipping up his school bed and heading downstairs for breakfast. After tasting Sojiro's curry the first time, he definitely wouldn't mind eating it for breakfast more often. Once he finished up Akira thanked him for the meal, (earning a huff and a 'hurry up and go' from the man as a response) and took off out of Leblanc.

\--

Akira and Ryuji pant after their visit from Kamoshida's palace. Both of them definitely overexerted themselves a bit but with a world like that, it was to be expected. When they managed to catch their breath the eager blonde began to explain how he got photos of the guys that were being abused in the dungeons and basically his game plan on how he would gather proof to take the perverted teacher down. He wanted to say he was surprised that everyone already knew about his criminal record, but considering Ryuji's logic of Kamoshida doing it since only a teacher could leak it that fast, it made sense. Ryuji seemed to have a fire in his eyes when he talked about going back to that world to take the bastard down. Akira couldn't help with how contagious it was and smiled, he was definitely gonna help him succeed. Not only for them but for the sake of the student body.

Ryuji grinned at him. "I'm countin' on you. Don't worry; I'm hyped about this too!"

"Yeah, let's do this together." He said back with the smile still on his face. 

Amidst their conversation Akira gasps feeling a weird sensation throughout his body. He didn't know what it was but it caused him to let out a small groan and lean against the wall for support.

Immediately noticing Ryuji quickly went to his side. "Woah man are you alright?"

He honestly couldn't tell. His body felt too hot and his skin felt like it was being tugged in different directions. But oddly enough the sensation wasn't painful, just uncomfortable; like an itch that you're unable to scratch no matter how hard you reach.

It grew more intense with Akira not knowing what to do. Is he sick? Did he catch a disease or something? But he's not sneezing or coughing, although he does have a mild headache.

It wasn't until now that the fluffy-haired teen noticed his new friend looking at him with a worried look on his face. "Dude I think you need to go to a hospital or the nurse's office at the very least! Come on put your arm around me let me take you!"

Akira couldn't will himself to respond as all he could focus on was keeping the feeling at bay. He knew it was practically useless but he didn't know what else to do...

Then it suddenly stopped.

The raven-haired boy blinked confused before standing straight much to Ryuji's surprise. The rowdier of the two already had his arm over his shoulder and was about to lift him up.

Standing up straight without assistance Akira looked at himself in slight surprise. "I-It stopped," he whispered.

"It stopped?" Ryuji repeated in disbelief before letting his arm go. "For real? You looked like you wanted to rip yourself apart just a moment ago!"

"I know I know but it kinda just, went away. I don't know how to explain it." 

The blonde boy rubbed the back of his head confused. "Well um, you feelin' alright now?"

"Oh uh yeah I'm all good. Maybe we should go home for today."

"Right right." Ryuji agreed quickly before turning away. "Oh, but you remember what I said before, well, _that_ happened right?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll meet with you tomorrow."

"Alright man I'll text ya. Laters!"

With that said Ryuji walked away which Akira took as his cue to start heading back. When he began walking he quickly felt something off.

Was it him, or did his uniform suddenly feel snugger?

\--

When he got back home Akira let out a small sigh walking over to Sojiro who just finished wiping the counter. "Hey, Sojiro is it alright if I can go take a bath across the street? I can really use one right now..."

"What? Got caught in a fight or something?" he slightly accused suspicious.

"No no just tired and sore. Look can I just go?" the exasperated teen was frankly not in the mood for the being treated like a criminal shtick at the moment and all he wanted to do right now was de-stress in the bath across Leblanc and collapse onto his bed right after.

Studying his tired form Sojiro let out a small huff and continued to smoke. "Make it quick. I can only lock up when you're inside so don't make me wait."

"Understood sir." Not wasting a moment he immediately went upstairs to put his stuff down and get his toiletries before speedwalking back downstairs and out of the cafe.

Entering the bathhouse, Akira looks around noticing that the bathhouse was relatively empty tonight. He sighs in relief. "A nice bath with some peace and quiet, perfect conditions to relax." With an already better mood, he went to a locker and stripped-down picking up the towel to wrap around his waist.

Although the moment he goes to put it on he notices something. "What the? I'm seeing things right...?"

Quickly wrapping the towel around his waist he hurried over to a mirror and finally took a good look at his body. He let out a small gasp seeing very noticeable differences now that he finally had a chance to see it. Since when did he have a six-pack!? Well, it's a small one nothing really bulky but the outlines were clearly there. Even his arms and legs gained more muscle tone.

Akira wasn't gonna complain about suddenly having a fit body. He is basically toned all around with subtle definitions here and there, so he should have no problem slipping back into his normal clothes, albeit slightly more fitting but nothing uncomfortable. The concerning part was how did he gain muscle tone that normally would've taken _weeks_ to obtain in only one day? Was it the work of that other world? He and Ryuji did go to Kamoshida's palace today but the blonde didn't look or seem any different and that wasn't even the first time they went. 

Then he remembered, maybe it came from the Velvet room. He's pretty sure he's the only one accessing it and that weird message Igor gave him wouldn't let him spin heads or tails about it. Maybe he should bring it up for when he inevitably returns. Well anyways....

He looks back at the mirror flexing one arm with a slight smirk. "While I would've preferred the natural way, this certainly is a perk. Hell, it looks pretty damn good on me." he let out a yawn before turning to the bath. "Right, I was here for a bath. God, I need to relax after this."

The next morning Akira sighs waking up from his trip to the velvet room. He tried asking but all he got was a repeat of the same vague line he was initially fed. He was essentially gonna have to figure out on his own what exactly happened, but he's not gonna give up yet. He still had to meet back up with Ryuji about the palace. He made sure to pack a few medical/health supplies before heading out. He should probably hurry and get ready before he's late.

\--

Well a lot just happened today, didn't it?

Ann had awakened to a persona in Kamoshida's palace, Morgana now took residence in his bag, and now the four of them were an official team that'll take said bastard down.

They ended up having a conversation by the vending machines in the train station about Ann joining their team. Ryuji was a little reluctant at first but he was quick to sway once we recalled how good she is in battle. She began to explain her newly formed resolved. Not only wanting to avenge Shiho but to save others suffering from the hands of that perverted teacher, all with a fire burning deeply yet passionately in her eyes.

"I won't let any more people suffer because of him. I'll do whatever it takes!"

Akira inwardly smiled to himself feeling Ann's strong fighting resolve. He already knew right off the bat that she was gonna be a great asset to the team. He was about to voice his welcoming when he felt tense.

The feeling came back.

He once again caved into himself startling Morgana and the two blondes. The process wasn't as severe as the first time but he can still feel the unbearable heat and stretch his body was doing. 

Ryuji went to his side in a heartbeat. "Shit not again! Akira can you hear me!?"

His senses felt like they were on overdrive but even then he made sure to give a slight nod to his friend. 

Ann turns to the loud boy alarmed. "What do you mean again!? What's going on with him!?"

"I-I don' know man this is the second time and we still can't figure it out!"

Morgana was about to get out of his bag to climb on and check on his face but he quickly dropped the bag earning a small yelp from the feline. "Hey don't drop me! Ugh forget it right now we need to get you some help!"

The raven-haired boy kept shaking his head in refusal when he felt his arms actually start growing underneath his uniform. It wasn't that big of a change but he still felt it along with his legs, chest, shoulders, and everywhere else. By the time the feeling went away, he panted from the exertion and a now even more formfitting uniform. He's just grateful the changes are subtle where he can still get away with hiding his altered body.

Looking back up he saw the alarmed yet concerned look of everyone's faces which made him feel a ping of guilt. Waving his hand dismissively he spoke with a (hopefully) reassuring smile. "Guys I'm okay it passed already."

"Wha-hell no you are not pulling that bullshit again!" Ryuji argued. "Can you just explain what the hell those hot flashes are!?"

"I'm with Ryuji on this one you can't keep brushing it aside it's not natural..." Ann said with a sigh.

"Is there any place you can at least get a quick check-up?" Morgana asked with his ears flat against his head in concern.

Akira debated whether he should just tell them that it's actually strengthening his body or not. They're right, what's happening to his body is in no way natural and he really should see a doctor about it. But how was he gonna explain to them that 'oh yeah so my body does this thing where it just grows stronger out of nowhere then suddenly stops and I feel perfectly fine afterword' without them laughing at him or dubbing him a freak of nature? He should at least check if there are any other side effects or if it's actually affecting his health negatively without him noticing.

Looking back at the blondes and feline, he figured it's better not to tell them, _for now_. He has no doubts that they wouldn't try to support him but with Kamoshida and everything going on in the school, it's just adding to an already overflowing plate. He'll probably tell them after everything has been said and done with things calming down. "Don't worry guys I'm alright it's not doing anything damaging from what I'm seeing. But I'll check myself into a clinic when I have the chance okay?"

The three looked at Akira with a face still riddled with worry, but they silently agreed to let it slide with Ann looking back at him. "Just promise us to take care of yourself okay?"

"I will, no worries."

After that little intermission, the group talked to each other a bit more before disbanding. Morgana was already secured in his bag looking out behind him. Once he was certain the cat was distracted he quickly felt up his chest and stomach.

Oh yeah, they were _definitely_ more defined then they were this morning.

Looking at his uniform now he could see a bit of the shape and definition in his legs through the pants and the snugness of his jacket sleeves. Speaking of his jacket the buttons now have a bit of a strain noticeable to him for the most part and his chest made the opening of the jacket slightly wider. His changes weren't incredibly noticeable unless someone was to look real closely but he can definitely feel the growing discomfort of his snug uniform.

Akira let out a quiet sigh that he made sure Morgana couldn't hear. He's most likely gonna visit a doctor sooner than he initially thought.


	2. Okay now it's a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira decides to head over to the clinic after a lot of worried comments from his friends. He also meets the gun shop owner and talks with Morgana.

Akira sighs staring down the front door of the clinic. Morgana was rustling around in his bag as he contemplated making an excuse as to why he can't go in today. Why is he so nervous about this? Would the doctor suspect him? Is it possible to even get the stuff there looking for here? Maybe the fact that his body has been growing unnaturally and will risk finding out that he's suffering from some kind of mutation that might continue rapidly or even kill him?

Yeah probably that part.

It's not like he can get away with not asking. Not only will Morgana not let him live it down and demand he does it next time, but it'll only cause more concern from Ann and Ryuji. He sighs taking a deep breath and walked in. He knows he's being ridiculous, he needs to find out what's wrong with him regardless of how scared he was. While it may be benefiting him now, it'll most likely bite him in the ass later.

Walking in he spots the goth aesthetic looking doctor doing some paperwork at her front desk. Before he can psych himself out, Akira quickly walked up to her as she looked back up at him with a boring look. "How can I help you?"

"I want some of that rumored medicine."

Like the flip of a switch Takemi focused on him with a stern look on her face. Akira had to hold back a sigh knowing this was not gonna be easy.

\--

While it wasn't easy in the slightest, he was able to come up with some sort of agreement with the doctor. It took drinking an atrocious medicine and essentially accepting a deal into becoming her guinea pig, but he knew it was worth it in the long run.

"As long as you come here for it, I'll give you the medicine at a good price whenever you want. I may even add additional selections, in time. I look forward to your continued patronage."

He sighs in relief knowing he established a proper partnership with Takemi. Then he remembered the other reason he was initially here for that would make his friends yell at him if he skipped out. 

He briefly clears his throat suddenly feeling a bit shy. "A-actually there is something else I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh? Do you need more of my medical services? We just struck a deal and you already move quite fast."

"No no it's not that, it's about-" he froze suddenly feeling the pulsing start back up again. He almost held his breath as his body began to feel the usual stretch and tautness of his growing muscle. Akira began to realize that the more he experienced it the more the feeling felt almost pleasurable. Not in an erotic sense, but more so as if he was getting a deep massage throughout his entire body. The first time it was like an uncomfortable heat, now it became something much better.

Takemi eyes widened in shock seeing her patient quite literally grow before her eyes. His arms and legs grew enough to where the contours of his muscle were now easily noticeable through his uniform while it only barely was before. His torso stretching wider and chest pushing slightly outward with a small outline of what we're most likely pecs began to peek a bit out of his uniform jacket. Speaking of the jacket, the buttons on it were now much more visibly strained with the top one looking like it can pop off at any moment if he breathed the wrong way.

By the time the feeling dissipated and Akira returned to his senses, he was met with an utterly flabbergasted looking Takemi who slowly put her clipboard down not once taking her eyes off of him. Already seeing the question of 'what the fuck just happened to you' from her eyes he rubs the back of his neck nervously being mindful of his now even tighter uniform. "Well...it is about this. At random times my body suddenly starts developing muscle. I don't even work out that much but this is I believe the third time."

Takemi quickly shook off from her stupor. "Well obviously, I wouldn't have believed it myself if it didn't just happen right before my eyes." she got up and walked over to him grabbing his arms to feel the muscle. "Odd, it is just solid muscle, no abnormalities in the surface level. Although you do realize I'm gonna have to scan you and run multiple tests. You're gonna be here for a bit."

Akira sighs. "Just do it. The sooner I find out what's wrong with me the better."

"Well thank you for the cooperation."

\--

It wasn't until a bit later that Akira finally got to see some results with Takemi coming into the room holding his results. "Well, your case certainly isn't normal I'll tell you that."

He sighs. "Yeah, I can see and feel that. So what are my results?"

"The good news is that you're not suffering from any illness. In fact, your results made it seem like you're in excellent health."

Akira looked up at her surprised. "Wait your results came up with nothing?"

"Nope, sorry." the doctor said skimming through the results knowing she has already looked at them multiple times. "I tried to run the test multiple times but all of them say you have no abnormalities with a clean bill of health. There isn't much else I could do if there's no problem detected."

Akira scratches the back of his head reluctantly getting up and packing his things. "No, it's alright. I'm just happy that it's nothing life-threatening, I gotta get going so I'll see you around."

"See ya."

Taking his first few steps outside of the clinic the raven-haired boy took a moment to himself. "So this has to be something tied to the metaverse if it's not something that can be explained by a medical professional." He looks at his arm with a distant stare. "It's not like it's weakening me, the opposite actually, but how long and how much will it escalate to?"

Suddenly his phone rang alarming him of a text startling the trickster. Pulling his phone out he checks the id and lets out a small smirk. "Sure, why not. Could get my mind off of things for a bit." and just like that, he began heading straight over to his new location for the night.

\--

"All right that's enough for today, go on, get out of here."

Akira found himself making all sorts of partnerships today, this time being with the gun shop owner Iwai. While he does seem like a bit of a brute and extremely intimidating, he can already tell there's much more to him outside of that. He can already tell that he's gonna have an interesting relationship with a fellow gun enthusiast. 

He nods and turns to leave but froze up letting out a small gasp and quickly supporting himself on the counter when he couldn't help but utter "Dammit not here, not now...". This happening in front of his friends and doctor is one thing, but he knows the guy he just made a deal with has done some shady business and lord knows how he'll react to what Akira knows will inevitably happen.

Said man turns to him with a quirked eyebrow. "Hey kid don't go getting cold feet now you already made the deal." but it slowly turns into a look of shock and concern when Akira kneels to the ground and curls up into a ball. "Kid, you alright?"

"I-I'm fine just stay back!"

Iwai may admit that he's a bit on the rougher side but even he knows he can't leave a kid who might be suffering from some sort of attack just sit there. With his mind made up, he walked over kneeling beside him to get a better look. "Don't act so tough you need help-"

"I said I'm fine!"

When Akira used his arm to push him back that's when Iwai saw it. The audible shift and bulging the kid's body was doing. He didn't notice it before but the gun shop owner felt almost foolish for not noticing how well built the boy was. Thinking about it now it was most likely because the teen was positioning himself earlier to not make it noticeable. He even saw a few of the seams on his jacket rip undone in a few spots along with the thigh parts of his jeans. Before he can ask about it the boy quickly got up. "I gotta go I'll see you later!" and bolted out the door.

Iwai wasn't sure what to make of everything he's seen and heard but he does know one thing, he made a deal with quite the weird kid.

Meanwhile Akira groans seeing the state of his uniform, yup it's noticeable now. If it wasn't the contours of his body showing through it was definitely the ripped parts of his outfit. There's no denying it, he needs to buy new clothes. Maybe get multiple sizes just in case since he doesn't know if it'll ever stop. Then again, it wouldn't be such a bad thing if it wasn't so unpredictable. Unless there is an actual pattern he's still missing, but for now, he needs to find a way to explain this to Morgana and then head to the shopping district. Hopefully, he has enough money for at least one bigger set of clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, just got caught up with stuff in real life but it happens to all of us. Not sure when the next update will happen since this is a bit of a side thing but there will be more.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have an excuse for this? No not really. What is this? Not sure. Although I will lay down a few things if you've read this.
> 
> 1\. This is more so played for laughs then for something kinky. As one of the tags said it's basically sexual humor.  
> 2\. No I will not be doing full on sex scenes. Don't have it in me for that. The most I'll probably do is the build up to it but then I'll skip over to the aftermath so not a smut fic sorry.  
> 3\. Yes there will be some sexual scenes but not as frequent scenes that are suppose to be humorous/light hearted.  
> Lastly, there isn't really a concise story it basically just follows the canon game and I'll probably bounce around between some of the confidants. So think of it as focusing solely on the confidants with gameplay events sprinkled in once in awhile.
> 
> With that said thanks for reading this beginning of a trainwreck!


End file.
